A lie more
by MadokaMagica
Summary: Bueno una historia con las parejas mas sobresalientes de bleach. Les traigo un triangulo amoroso RxIxO. Aver si les gusta
1. Ellos tres

**Primer capítulo de esta fic, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo narrado por : Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Era una de esas mañanas en las que no te apetece nada levantarte pero terminas haciendolo porque si. Ya estabamos a Mayo y aún que hubiese pasado un mes desde que empezó el curso todavía no me había acostumbrado lo suficiente, bachillerato era otra cosa. Cuando el despertador sonó mi mano se lanzó sobre el apagandolo de una sola vez, no tenía nada de ganas de levantarme, pero sabía que si no lo hacía mi "adorable" hermana vendría a levantarme gritando algo así como "¡Onni-chan levantate, ya es de día!" y no tenía ganas, por lo tanto me levante y me dirgí hacia el baño, despés de eso fui a mi habitación para vestirme, cojí mi uniforme grisazeo, que para que mentir era bastante feo. Si hubies etenido que escojer al bachillerato que iría por el uniforme desde luego que ese no sería, aunque pensandolo bien el uniforme de las chicas no estaba mal sobre todo el de esa chica tan mona, Inoue Orihime.

Después de ponerme el horrendo uniforme bajé a desayunar, cada día en mi casa era un espectaculo, todos gritaban cosas sin sentido que no valía la pena ni escuchar. Al terminar de desayunar me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde, bueno, yo siempre llegaba tarde así que salí corriendo de mi casa, el edificio no estaba muy lejos que digamos pero siempre acababa corriendo. Mientras hacia mis últimos esfuerzos por no caer rendido del cansancio de buena mañana algo se interpuso en mi camino.

Pam

Ese ruido retumbo en mi cabeza durante un rato. Me choqué con una chica que había sido transferida hace poco a mi clase... ¿ Como se llamaba ?

- ¿ Se puede saber que estas haciendo ? ¡Mira por donde vas hombre!

Tenía razón había sido culpa mía.

- Lo siento mucho la verdad es que no miraba.

- Pues la próxima vez mira, no querría meterme en una pelea contigo.

Se levantó del suelo, cojió su cartera y antes de girarse me miró con desprecio y se fue. ¿Que le pasava a esa tía para hablarme y mirarme así? Que maleducada yo me había disculpado, tendría que buscar en el diccionario la palabra "respeto", es muy útil a lo largo del tiempo.

Al final llegué tarde y me calló una buena bronca por parte del profesor pero me dejó sentarme. Cuando sonó la campana para ir a almorzar saqué mi bentou dispuesto a comermelo pero...

- Kurosaki

Era la chica de esta manyana.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Podrías ser un poco mas amable con tus compañeros de clase!

Mira quien fue a hablar.

- ¿ Que quieres...? ¿Como te llamabas?

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡Kuchiki Rukia! Tendrías que buscar la palabra respeto en el diccionario, no te vendría mal.

Maldita sea pensaba igual que yo. Kuchiki frunció el ceño bastante enfadada.

- Esta bien, ¿volavamos a empezar desde zero , vale?

- Mmmmh... Vale.

- Bueno Kuchiki-san, ¿que qerría usted de mí?

- Serás imbécil... A parte, dejate de formalismos y llámame Rukia.

- ¿ Rukia me podrías decir que quieres?. Me gustaría comer.

- Bueno, verás... ¿No echas nada en falta?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya veo que no... ¡TACHÁN! ¿Que te parece mi nuevo móbil?

- Eso no es tuyo, eso es.. ¡Es mio! ¡Devuelvemelo!

- ¡No quiero! Eres un chico bien descuidado, debes de tener poca vida social para no darte cuenta de que habías perdido el móbil, pero no me extraña con esa cara.

- Maldita sea dame eso!

Rukia se apartó con un movimiento ágil y salió corriendo del aula.

- ¡Ollé! ¡Espera!

La seguí sin contemplaciones no podía dejar que mirase mi móbil, ahí tenía las fotos que le había tomado a Inoue sin que se diese cuenta, si se enteraba Rukia de que me gustaba Inoue estaba perdido, seguro que se lo contaba. Rukia estubo corriendo hasta encontrar la escalera más próxima que subía al tejado, a toda prisa dió un acelerón , abrió la puerta del tejado y ahí se quedo.

- ¿Qué pretendes subiendo hasta aquí?

- Tanta insistencia de tu parte delata algo. –dijo ella-

- No se de que me hablas.

- Alomejor no quieres que vea las fotos de Inoue Orihime.

Espera un momento. ¿Que había dicho? No puede ser. Había visto las fotos

- ¿Te gusta verdad?

- ¡Ati no te importa! – me sonrrojé como un tomate -.

- Mmmh.. Eso es un sí. Toma te regreso tu móbil. – Se dirijia otravez hacia la puerta, esta vez para irse -.

- Espera, no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

- Descuida, ¡no lo haré!

Se fue saltando por las escaleras , parecía una cría de 5 años a la que le acababan de comprar un caramelo.

El resto del día pasó sin acotecimiento alguno hasta la hora de irnos a casa. En el momento en que yo precedía a cojer mi cartera para irme derechito a casa Rukia me pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Que estas haciendo?

- ¡Atención! Mira esto Ichigo. – Me mostró la pantalla de su célular -.

- Un número de telefono...

- El número de Inoue.

- ¿ Por...Por que tienes tu eso?

- Inoue y yo ahora somos amigas! ¡Nos conocimos por tales y tales circumstancias y ahora nos llevamos muy bien! – pusó una sonrisa picarona en su rostro -. Bueno me voy ya! Hasta mañana!

¿Que me había querido decir con todo eso? Y amí que... No me daba envidia ni nada... Bueno solo un poco.

Llegé a mi casa sin incidentes y sin querer me quedé dormido antes de cenar.

Al día siguiente tenía tanto hambre que sentí que me podía haber comido un caballo. Ese día me desperté antes de tiempo, sería por el hambre por que si no , no me lo explico. Cuando acabe de desayunar justo sonó el timbre de mi casa. Cuando salí a ver quién era me encontré a Rukia acompañada de Inoue, casi me da un ataque al corazón.

- Buenos días Ichigo –dijo la energica chica de pelo negro-.

- Rukia... ¿ Podrías venir un momento?

Me la llevé dentro de casa mientras Inoue estaba fuera, seguro que se sentía desplazada, ¡maldita sea!

- ¿Que haces aquí y con ella?

- Agradazeme, encima que te la traigo para que os conozcais, dejate de tonterías y vamonos! –Abrió la puerta y salió-.

- Inoue ya estamos.

- Ahh... Vale. Encantada de conocerte, soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto.

Me pusé nervioso tanto que casi no podia articular palabra. Rukia me envió una mirada asesina para que reaccionase, y lo consiguió.

- Encantado, soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun...

Inoue sonrió dulcemente al decir mi nombre, en ese momento me sonrojé como nunca y Rukia se rio de mi como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana.

- Kuchiki-san?

- Tranquila... Estoy bien, pensaba en una cosa graciosa nada más.

- Etto... Vale.

Durante todo el camindo hablamos de puras tonterías. Inoue era tan linda con suc abello naranja y sus ojos grandes grisazeos, cada ves que la miraba era el cielo para mi.

Llegamos al colegio y antes de separarnos decidí a invitar a Inoue a almorzar conmigo.

- Claro.

- Pues en la azotea después de que suene la campana.

- Hasta luego , Kurosaki-kun ^^

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como una bala me dirigí a la azotea sin perder un segundo, iba tan rápido que casi atropello a 2 o 3 personas en el camino.

- Vaya, llegaste rápido. - ¿ Como es posible que ya estubiese ahí?

- Tu también.

- Kurosaki-kun... Bueno verás, la cosa es que yo preparé comida de más así que me preguntaba si querias un poco...

- ¿La hiciste tu? ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Me arrepentí eternamente porque la comida que preparaba Inoue era demasiado original, pero estaba echo con todo su amor asi que hice un esfuerzo y me comí eso.

- ¿Estaba rico?

- No he probado cosa mas deliciosa...

- Entonces traeré mas. – Se sonrojó. Maldita mi suerte-. Si vamos a seguir comiendo juntos claro...

- Claro que lo haremos - la cojí de las manos y la miré a la cara -. Siempre y cuando tu quieras.

- Etto... – Inoue se puso roja y apartó la mirada-.

- ¡L-Lo siento! – la solté inmediatamente-.

- No hay problema...

Tras unos segundos de silencio pronuncie unas palabras que me sentenciarian para siempre.

- Inoue

Me miró esperando a que le dijese algo.

- ME GUSTAS.

**Bueno y eso es todo. ¡En el próximo la cosa ya se pone mas interesante! Esperenlo con ansias.**


	2. Lo más importante para mi

**Capítulo 2.**

Un móbil empezó a sonar y Rukia Kuchiki contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Inoue.

- Inoue-san, ¿Como estas?

- Me gustaría comentarte algo Kuchiki-san...

- Dime.

- Hoy Kurosaki-kun mientras comiamos en la azotea se me confesó...

- ¿Que atrevido no?

- No... No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le dije que si...

- Pero tu me dijiste que había alguien que te interesaba...

- Era Kurosaki-kun, siempre pensé que desde que iniciemos el bachillerato que había alguien que me observaba y ese era el... Cuando me dijiste que me lo ibas a presentar me puse realmente contenta, pero no te dije nada porque creí que te gustaba ¿estaba equivocada?

- ¿Ehhh? ¿De que estas hablando? Por Dios Inoue... ¿Ami? ¡Jajaja! Menuda tontería.

- ¿ En serío? Me alegro...

- Lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san pero tengo que colgar ya... ¿Mañana vamos a buscar a Kurosaki-kun de nuevo?

- Si te parece bien...

- ¡Si!

- Pues quedamos como hoy

- ¡Si! Hasta mañana ^^

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA**

Al día de hoy estaba esperando en mi casa a que el timbe sonase, me había levantado temprano solamente para no hacer esperar a Inoue. Cuando sonó fui corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes me paré y me arreglé un poco el pelo para parecer el hombre perfecto.

- ¡Que lento!

- Cállate.

- Seguro que estabas acicalandote. ¡Ichigo eres un presumido!

- No lo soy, estúpida.

- Kurosaki-kun...

- ¡Waaah! ¡Inoue!

- Buenos días

- ¡Inoue!

- ¿Qué? – dijo bastante sorpendida - .

- Gracias por mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa tuya.

- ¿Ehh? –dijo poniendose roja-

La abrazé fuertemente pegando su cuerpo con el mío pero no hubo respuesta así que la solté sin decir nada.

- Oeeee – me dijo Rukia en el oido - ¿Por que la abrazaste tan de repente? . Vas a asustarla.

- Pero eso son cosas que hacen los novios.

- ¡Estúpido! Inoue es una chia muy recatada tienes que ir con cuidado o meterás la pata. Tienes que solucionar esto.

- Pero si ella no ha dicho que esté mal...

- Mira su cara y tendrás sufieciente.

- Esta bien...lo haré.

Me acerqué un poco más a Inoue para asegurarme de que me escuchaba.

- Inoue siento lo del abrazo tan repentino, ¿ para compensarte te parece si vamos al cine esta tarde?

- Al cine...

- ¿No te parece buena idea?

- No es eso... Claro que quiero ir.

- Pues esperame ala slaida.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras yo me perdia en mis pensamientos me di cuenta como Inoue y Rukia hablaban de algo pero no les presté mucha atención.

- ¿No quieres ir?

- Si que quiero... Pero estaremos... solos.

- No te preucupes el no hará nada es demasiado idiota, mirale.

- Gracias Kuchiki-san.

- Somos amigas, no tienes por que darmelas.

Al fin llegó la tarde, mi última clase se alargó un poco y tenía miedo de que Inoue se hubiese ido sin mi, pero al llegar a la salida allí estaba ella esperandome con su adorable sonrisa en la cara.

- Tardaste.

- Lo siento , mi última clase se alargó un poco

- No tiene importancia.

Cojí a Inoue de la mano para irnos cojiditos de la manos como en las peliculas pero ella me soltó rápidamente, poniendose roja como un tomate y unos okos como dos platos.

- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? Que verguenza...

- Yo... Bueno lo siento... Mira veremos la pelicula que tu quieras ¿vale?

- Kurosaki-kun... Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer... –dijo dudando de sus palabras-

- Pero...

- Dejemos la cita para otro momento... Por favor.

- Como quieras.

- Nos vemos...

Confié en darle un besito de despedida pero ella ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia su casa. ¿Por que tenía que ser de esa forma? Yo quería a Inoue pero parecía que yo no le gustaba demasiado.

- ¿Que haces aquí tan solo? ¿Y tu cita?

- Rukia...

- Creo que mi relación con Inoue no tiene futuro, ella simplemente me rechaza cuandoe stoy apunto de hacer algo romántico por los dos.

- Inoue no esta muy acostumbrada a los chicos, aguanta un poco solo llebais un día.

- Quiero abrazarla y no me deja ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Al fin y al cabo es mi novia, ella me acepto.

- Ichigo...

- Parecía tan contenta cuando se lo dije...

- ¿Como fue exactamente?

**FLASHBACK**

_- ME GUSTAS._

_Ella se puso roja, pero eso duró muy poco, luego me miró con ojos amables y me sonrió._

_- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

_- Kurosaki-kun... Esto es un poco precipitado, ¿no te parece?_

_- Lo sé... lo siento, olvidalo._

_- Pero aún así... Kurosaki-kun tu también me gustas._

_- ¿Entonces...?_

_- Si, saldré contigo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

- Alomejor ella se comporta así precisamente por que es muy precipitado.

- No lo sé...

- Ichigo... ¿tu quieres a Inoue?

- ¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No la quiero, la amo! Inoue en este momento es todo para mí, nada ni nadie podría sustituirla jamás.

- Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad tienes que aguantar.

- Lo aré. Por ella , por mí.

- Pero antes de eso... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro, te debo una, gracias ati conozco a Inoue.

- Bueno mas bien que un favor es un regalo...

- ¿Estás comparando los sentimientos con un regalo? Que poco sentimental.

- No lo hago.

Rukia se acercó hacia mi deslizandose tan delicadamente como el aire, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó.

- Con esto me basta. –dijo-. ¡Lo siento pero me tengo que ir! ¡Hasta mañana!

**To be continued...**


	3. Demasiado Cerca

**Capítulo 3.**

Al día siguiente llovió a cantaros y para mí sorpresa Inoue no vino a buscarme, tenía que disculparme, alomejor si que había ido demasiado rápido. Rukia en canvio allí estaba.

- ¡ Ichigo!

- Buenos días.

Todvía no podía olvidar el beso de ayer.

- Se ha puetsp a llover justo ahora... ¡que mala suerte!

- Te dejaré un paraguas.

- ¿Ehh? No hace falta... ¿Que te parece si lo compartimos?

- Mmmmh... Vale.

Y llegemos al Bachillerato los dos bajo el mismo paraguas, mientras caminavamos pude ver delante nuestro a Inoue.

- ¡Inoue-san!

- Idiota, no la llames.

Inoue se giró pero no hizo nada mas y sigui el camino para su clase. Supongo que ese era nuestro final, no habíamos durado ni dos días... Supongo que una chica tan bella y hermosa como Inoue no podría fijarse en mí jamás.

- Ichigo...

- No te preucupes Rukia, estoy bien.

Dije es opero en realidad era todo lo contrario, no estaba bien, las cosas no tendrías que haber sido así y yo lo sabía, pero sin embargo todo eso fue culpa mía. Entre la segunda y la tercera hora estaba tan deprimido que no tenía ganas de nada, así que cruzé mis brazos sobre la mesa y pose mi cabeza encima de ellos.

- Kurosaki , una chica está esperandote fuera de clase – me dijo una compañera-.

¿Una chica? ¿Sería Inoue?¿ Vendría a terminar conmigo?. Me levanté con la spiernas temblorosas y la duda en el cuerpo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mientras me iba pude ver a Rukia que me estaba mirando con cierta trsiteza en su rostro. Salí de la clase y si, esa chica era Inoue.

- Ino-

- Kurosaki-kun – me cortó- . Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por que...?

- Kurosaki-kun, yo sé que tu tienes unas necesidades como hombre y lamento no poder cumplirlas, por eso me estoy disculpando.

- Ah... bueno eso..

- Kurosaki-kun, yo TE AMO por eso haré todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerte feliz, voy a continuar a tu lado sin importar que... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Inoue... Yo también te amo, y te respetaré y también haré un esfuerzo por que yo-

De repente Inoue se lanzó hacía mí para abrazarme, se pego muchisimo. ¿Estaba segura de aquello? Estabamos en público. Yo respondí a su abrazo suavemente.

- Me tengo que ir.

Me soltó y se fuet ras lanzarme una de sus dulces sonrisas. Después a la hora de comer como ya había parado de comer suvimos a la azotea a comer.

- Preparé comida de nuevo... Toma si quieres.

- Claro... cojeré un poco, no tengo mucha hambre.

- Ya veo.

Una vez que acabamos me acerqué a ella y Inoue apolló su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo le cojí de la mano y noté que estaba nerviosa. Su mano le temblaba.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Siempre que sea contigo lo estaré.

Esas fueros sus últimas palabras antes de dejar de apollarnos mutuamente y mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, que un instante después Inoue cerró ¿de verdad quería que le diera nuestro primer beso ya?. Me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro, su belleza me perdía, pero decidí bajarme de las nubes para juntar nuestros labios. Inoue estaba muy nerviosa, le temblaban tanto los labios que parecía una gelatina, pero aun así eran muy calidos y se sentía muy bien, en ese mismo momento me acordé de el beso que me dió Rukia al día anterior, no podía estar acordandome de eso. Decidí pasar del tema y continuar con Inoue. Pusé mi mano sobre su cara y empezé a acariciarla, fui bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezé a toquetearlos y acariciarlos, con mi otra mano empezé a acariciarle la pierna subiendo poco a poco pero...

- Por favor detente ya! –dijo apartandose rápidamente-. Dije que me esforzaria pero no tenemos que hacer estoa hora ¿o si?

- Lo siento... No quería forzarte.

Me levanté y sin decir nada me fui, alomejor estaba algo suvidito de ton opero yo amaba a Inoue y quería hacer esas cosas con ella, eso era lo que sentía y por lo que me enfadé tanto.

- Kurosaki-kun...

Escuché su nombre antes de cerrar la puerta de la azotea, sentía que no quería seguir mas con eso, ojalá Inoue fuese más como Rukia, que no es tan linda como ella pero no se puede quejar es muy guapa y a parte es extrovertida y lanzada, al fin y al cabo ella me besó... Es verdad me besó. Todavía no le he preguntado el por qué, pero prefería no hacerlo. Después de eso se puso a llover y continuó hasta la tarde.

- Ichigo

- Rukia, ¿que pasa?

- ¿Te vas para casa?

- Si

- No traigo paraguas.

- Entiendo,vamos.

Volví con Rukia tal y como había ido esa mañana pero esta vez el ambiente se notaba de otra forma. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada, estaba todo en silencio pero no llegaba a ser incomodo del todo y no sabía el por que.

- Ichigo...

- ¿Como fueron las cosas con Inoue?

- Mal.

- Ya veo...

- Me estoy empezando a cansar, es linda pero es demasiado sosa, sería ideal si fuese como tu.

- ¿Pero que-?

De repente una ventisca rompió el paragüas en dos y la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte, cojí a Rukia de la mano y empezamos a correr. Mi casa estaba cerca de allí así que fuimos corriendo los dos de la mano hasta llegar allí, su mano a pesar de lluvia era càlida y pude notar como Rukia me apretaba con fuerza para no soltarme.

- Estamos empapados.

- Pasa, veré si te puedo prestar alguna ropa de mi hermana.

- Vale...

Al final le presté una camiseta blanca mía que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, Rukia era muy bajita pero aquello me pareció bastante sexy.

- ¿No hay nadie?

- No, estamos solos.

- Solos.

- Estoy pensando en dejar a Inoue...

- ¿De que estas hablando? Tiraras nuestro esfuerzo a la basura.

- Lo sé, ¿pero que tengo que hacer?

Unos segundos transcurrierón y Rukia se acercó a mí muy despacio y dijo "podrías susurrarle..."" . Se acercó aún más hasta llegar a la altura de mi oído y dijo :

- Te amo...

- ...

- Es una de las miles de cosas que podrías hacer, no significa nada...

- Enseñame mas cosas

- ¿Que?

- Una de esas miles que podría hacerle.

- Vale, pero solo por que es pràctica... ¿ De acuerdo? Nada más...

- Nada más

- Abrazame suavemente y acariciame la cabeza... – Hice exactamente lo que me dijo- . Ahora... podrías besarme, tal vez..

La cojí por los hombros y le dí un intenso beso que tanto ella como yo difrutamos.

- Ahora prueba de acariciarme los pechos... y luego, podrías desnudarme... Quizás.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Esto es por Inoue. Soy su amiga y quiero que las cosas salgan bien por eso...

Acaricies us pechos suavemente por encima de la ropa y a la metía mi otra mano por debajo de la camiseta para poder notarlos con mas precisión y más tarde la desnude con cuidado.

- ¿ Y ahora que hago?

- Puedes continuar... Creo.

**To be continued! /**


	4. Persistiendo

Capítulo 4.

- Ichigo, levantate.

- ¿Yuzu? Tengo sueño...

- Soy Rukia imbécil.

- ¿Rukia? ¿ Que haces aquí?

Saqué la cabeza por debajo de las sabanas y pude ver a Rukia levantarse después de suspirar.

- " Vamos el desayuno esta listo "- y salió por la puerta. ¿ A donde iba? Mi familía estaba ahí, ¿se puede sabes en que caajo estaba pensando?, me levanté de golpe y salí detrás de ella que había bajado hacia la cocina donde estaban mi padre y mis dos hermanas.

- Ichigo... ya estas en esas edad eh... –dijo mi padre-.

- ¡Cállate! Rukia ven un momento... – me la llevé hasta el pasillo casi a ratras-. ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Van a creer que somos pareja!

- ¿Es que acaso no es así?

- ¡NO! Yo estoy con Inoue.

- Pues rompe con ella...

- ¿Te estas escuchando?

- ¡¿Y entonces por que hiciste todo esto conmigo?

- Era solo pràctica, ¡solo eso!

- Ya veo...

Desayunamos,nos vestimos y salimos de casa para ir a la escuela. Al abrir la puerta vi a Inoue esperando fuera que sonrió al verme pero al ver a Rukia detrás de mi puso una cara de angusitia.

- Kurosaki-kun...

- ¿Por que no has tocado el timbre?

- Lo siento... Quería darte una sorpresa. Verás Kurosaki-kun... No, así no es... I-Ichigo-kun, ¿puedo llamarte así? Creo que sería la forma correcta porque yo soy tu novia –al decir esto Inoue miro amenzantemente a Rukia, la cual pusó una cara de preucupación-, soy tu novia y... sería la forma de llamarte... –Dijo dudosa-.

- Vale, Orihime.

A Orihime en esos momentos se le iluminarón los ojos a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y ponía una leve sonrisa en su boca.

- Entonces... –me cojió la mano-. Vamos.

- Vamos.

Fuimos todo el camino cojidos de la mano y mientras Orihime me hablaba, parece que se dió cuenta de que no le hicé mucho caso y dejó de hablar pero sin solatarme la mano, que me cojía y apretaba con muchisima mas fuerza que al principio y al parecer Rukia se dío cuenta.

- ¡Ichigo! Vamos rápido o llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Pero si vamos bien que estas diciendo Rukia?

Rukia me cojió de la otra mano y intensamente hasta que solté la mano de Orihime. – "Lo siento Inoue-san", pero tenemos prisa"-. Orihime se quedo atrás mirandonos y me pareció ver que decía algo pero no logré escuchar bien el que.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? Dejamos a Orihime atrás.

Rukia no contestó y siguio corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela, mas concreto a nuestro salón de clases.

- ¡Ollé! ¿ Por que hiciste eso?

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Ustedes dos van cojidos de la mano!

Era Rangiku Matsumoto, una compañera de clase amiga de Rukia un poco entrometida y pasota.

- ¿ Desde cuando son pareja?

- Desde hace poco. – dijó Rukia-.

- ¿ Y por que no me dijiste nada?

- Lo siento... Jeje, me dava vergüenza.

- ¿Pero que coñ-?

No me dejarón terminar mis palabras y fuerón hacia adelante sin hacerme ni casi hablando de sus cosas. Maldita sea esto se estaba poniendo feo... Y justo después que sonase la campana del almuerzo Orihime entró a la clase.

- Ichigo-kun, vamos a comer.

- ..., vale

Vi como Rangiku y Rukia miraban hacia donde estabamos, Rankigu frunció el ceño y se acercó a nosotros muy decidida a hacer nose que.

- Ichigo –dijo Rangiku- , ¿no habías quedad en comer con Rukia?

- No lo hice.

- Pues tendrías que ir con ella en lugar de con otras chicas podría ponerse celosa y no esta bien, al fin y al cabo estais saliendo.

- ¿ De que estas hablando? ¿Por que dices esas cosas? ¡Ichigo-kun está saliendo conmigo!

- ¿Es eso verdad Ichigo? Tu estas saliendo con Rukia.

- Por favor no mientas. Ichigo kun estas saliendo conmigo ¿ verdad?

- Lo siento Rangiku pero me tengo que ir, vamos Orihime.

- Si...

- ¿ A la azotea?

- Si...

Suvimos las escaleras y una vez allí Orihime me dió de sus "deliciosos manjares". Parecía triste y no comía nada, simplemente miraba al suelo con ojos llorosos.

- Me pregunto por que Rangiku-san pensó algo tan estúpida... Kuchiki-san es nuestra amiga, jamás haria algo asi ¿no?

- Claro...

- Al fin y al cabo tu y yo somos novios, yo soy tu novia... soy tuya.

-¿Mía?

- Tuya, solo tuya. Pronto... te dejaré venir a mi casa, y podràs hacerme todo lo que tu quieras...

- Pero tu ayer...

- Te dejaré hacer todo, por que yo te amo Ichigo-kun, sin ti yo no podría...

Orihime me cojió dle brazo y apretó fuertamente contra sus pechos. Estubimos así hasta que sonó la campana de volver a clase.

- Orihime.

- ¿Que?

- Sonó la campana, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Me cuesta tanto separarme de ti – me miró fijamente, tenía las mejillas rojas como dos tomates, acerqué mi cara a la suya y nuestros labios se fundierón entre sí-. Kurosaki-kun, te amo tanto.

Durante las clases estube pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, podía decir ciertamente que Rukia también me amaba, por que si no no me hubiese pedido que dejase a Orihime, yo quería a Orihime o eso pensaba. Con Rukia todo era mucho mas natural y divertido, y podíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero Orihime era Orihime...

- Ichigo, se han acabado las clases...

- ¿Rukia?

- Siento lo de esta mañana –sonrió-. No hablaba en serio. –Ignoré su pregunta por completo-.

- ¿ Cuando se quedo la clase vacía?

- Hace rato...

Al levantarme Rukia me cojió de la mano apoyando todo su cuerpo en mi y entrecruzando sus piernas y las mías " ciertamente no hay nadie en esta clase ". Rukia me besó y yo decidí apollarla en mi pupitre, pero no sabía que alguien nos estaba observando.

**To be continued /**


End file.
